


Satisfying

by KeepingUpWithTheBatfam



Category: Batman - All Media Types, jaytim - Fandom
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Comics, Jaytim - Freeform, Just Wrote This Because, M/M, Sex, Short Story, dc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepingUpWithTheBatfam/pseuds/KeepingUpWithTheBatfam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim loves kissing Jason</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfying

Tim loved kissing Jason. He loved the way the two of them moved together- Tim's arms around his neck, Jason massaging his back. Their tongues moved in perfect harmony, each exploring the all-too-familiar mouth of the other. He loved getting in Jason's lap almost as much as Jason loved it. He'd climb up and straddle him, occasionally grinding up on him, Jason moaning into Tim's mouth for more.

"Mm baby.." Jason said kissing him more. "God, feels so good.." And with that reassurance, Tim kept going. Somehow along the way they'd lose their shirts, pressing against each other in a heated embrace, mouths still moving with perfect synchrony. Later they'd find themselves on Jason's mattress: Jason on top with Tim pressed into the bed. They'd both be gasping for air while fumbling to take off the other's pants as quickly as possible. Eventually they'd be successful, and left with nothing on but boxer shorts. That's when Jason would pin him down and kiss down his body. Tim particularly liked this part of their intercourse. Each spot Jason kissed burned on his skin. His breathing would always increase as Jason got closer and closer to his groin. And Jason would grin, mouthing at Tim's cock through his boxers.

Tim would groan. "Jay please.." He'd say.

"Your dick is so pretty baby..why don't you free it so I can suck on it.." Jason would say, smirking as Tim groaned. Tim would pull down his boxers, much to Jason's delight, and push up ever so slightly. Jason would squeeze it, causing the younger male to squeak. "God you're so beautiful, your dick is so *hot* babe, it's makin me hard just *feelin* it.." And he'd stroke him, his own cock getting harder and harder. He'd open his mouth and practically swallow Tim down whole, Tim gripping onto Jason's hair and groaning so *loudly*. Then Jason would come back up and straddle Tim. He'd then continue kissing him, Tim's eyelids fluttering as Jason rubbed his cock.

And before Tim could realize what was going on, he could feel Jason pushing into him. He'd scream and curse with every thrust, digging his nails into Jason's back. Jason would be groaning, enjoying the friction on his swollen cock. Then with a shout, they'd both cum. Both would be panting. Both would be satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just wrote this because I felt like it


End file.
